Our Blood, Our Love
by GoldyAnimu
Summary: Will you accept me if i told you i'm not like the normal kind? Vampire themed. Rated T for now. (On Hold)
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"Ahhh…" the small girl winced in pain, as blood drops flow from the two small holes on her neck. "Hmm…we don't want to waste this precious sweet blood don't we?" the figure said. The figure licked the girl neck to clear the drops of blood away, with it bought the girl to shiver at the touch of it. "Let's finish this right away." As the words left the figure lips, the figure opened _its_ mouth revealing two sharps teeth. "Thanks for the meal."

 _Creek,_ noticing the door opening, the young lady, with shoulder raven blue colour, looked up from the paper she was reading from. The sight just made her sigh. "Skipping a luncheon meeting just to have a drink as well as neglecting your position as Etoile, you know there will be a point of time that I can't cover for you anymore" she asked. The figure ignored the question by bringing her finger to the bottom of her lips wiping a small drop of blood then licking her finger silently critics the taste while closing her eyes. The raven blue haired maiden just sighed.

"Quit bothering me." She said "Miyuki." As she open her eyes revealing jade colours eyes with a slight of red glow in the iris of her eyes. Miyuki sighed once more, after a moment of silence, she open her mouth. "There's a message by Sister Hamasaka, Shizuma." Shizuma widened her eyes in surprised, as she turn her attention to the transparent crystal ball siting at the center of the meeting table.

Within seconds, purple fog started to form in the crystal, "Shizuma?" A firm and commanding voice sounded from the ball, "Yes, Sister?" Shizuma said as she walked nearer to one of the edge of the table. "There will be a transferring fourth year student coming to our school, her name is Aoi Nagisa." Sister Hamasaka said. As a picture of Nagisa appear, "ohhh" Shizuma delighted said, with that she place her hand below her chin studying Nagisa face, her eyes was one of the thing that caught her attention but her appearance is the main one. "Is she a vampire?" Miyuki asked, trying to ignore Shizuma. "Is not confirmed if she is one of us, here in St Miator Girls' Academy, we welcome any girl students, be it they are vampire or human. But…" Sister Hamasaka paused. "It would be bad if she is a vampire hunter." Shizuma snarled. Noticing the action of her best friend, Miyuki said, "We be keeping a close watch of her, if we deem her safe, we might stop but, as the president of Miator school council, I will do anything within my power to keep our student safe." With a satisfied hum from Sister Hamasaka, the purple fog in the ball slowly faded away.  
"Seemed like I have another drink in the menu." Shizuma playfully said. "I really can't understand you." Miyuki sighed. As she continue to read the paper that she was made to look away from the beginning.  
'Aoi Nagisa, huh? Smooth, silky beautiful red hair flow downwards to the mid of her back seemingly didn't give a care in the world to tie it up, deep blood shot eyes, a turned-up nose, pale porcelain skin that could match up with Shizumas'.' Miyuki slowly analysed the new arriving transfer student. 'The bio on her paper as well as her picture…' Miyuki sighed for the nth time, making Shizuma lift her eyebrow which led her to study the paper she's holding. Shizuma couldn't control anymore, as she laughed hysterically. 'A rebellious teen!' Miyuki mentally screamed.

The picture on the paper revealed, Nagisa bored look, looking away from the camera, blowing a bubble from her bubble gum, as well as her elemental school attendance record, almost close to none.  
"Look like you have another person to take care." Shizuma said while trying to control and stop her laughter. Miyuki sighed dejectedly.

 **Notes**

This story is kind of a vampire theme, the idea pop out of my head unknowingly….yea XD

Changed some of Nagisa attitude and her personality to match. The event with this story is almost similar to the anime might change some events to match with the theme.

Meanwhile, hope you all enjoy it :D 


	2. The Arrival

**Chapter 1- The Arrival**

"How long till we reach _there_?" the girl with crimson blood hair which falls to the mid of her back, siting on one end of a white silvery Sedan Limousine, facing the window, asked. "About 10 minutes, my lady." A woman wearing a black suit, glasses on the eyes with black lens covering the eyes, her long black hair tied up to a ponytail. The girl continue to watch the scenery outside of the car, the area was thickly forested, making the whole plot of land green. "The autumn over here must be nice." The girl softly said. "This place won't disappoint you, my lady, I'm sure it will be quite the sight." A gentleman gently said, he dress almost identical to the women, his hair was a modern classic side hairstyle. "I hope it won't, after all autumn is my favourite season." The girl said.

"We're almost there, my lady." The woman said. The limo soon stop in front of the gate of _her_ new school. She have asked to go early so as to not attract too many attention, however she didn't know that there was a dorm near the school, some students had already spotted _her_ limo.  
She sighed, but dragged herself up and exited the limo, with the help of her two bodyguards.

Beautiful, is an understatement to describe her beauty, hers was indescribable, and no words from the universe could describe how captivating her looks are. Her skin tone, her eye colour, her hair colour and the way she dress. Every students present around her, freeze to the spot and was in awe, some drool over her. However, she pay no mind to her surrounding and step foot on the school ground. Two figures was waiting for her, the main entrance of Miator itself.

 **POV—Shizuma**

She was surprised, the moment she saw _her,_ from her distance to _her_ , she can already smell the perfume _she_ had used, the light but strong smell of strawberries. She thought herself would be intoxicated by _her_ , no words could describe _her_ , _her_ look was calm, beautiful and strong which have motivated her to search for other type of facial expression that would be adorn by that defiant girl.

"Ahhh, I want to taste her blood already." Whined Shizuma. "You got to be kidding me, this is just the first meeting and you behaving like this. Good grieve, get a hold of yourself, Shizuma!" chided Miyuki. Shizuma giggled and grinned when **she** approached them, bodyguards side by side. "I might run off with her, if I can't take it anymore." Teased Shizuma as she approached the trio. Miyuki just sighed, if she had scold Shizuma right there and there, the trio will hear and it might embarrassed the school reputation, but as the school president she can never let it happen, and so she let this nth attempt slide past.

 **POV—Third person**

"You two must be the school president and the Etoile, am I right?" The women ask politely. "Yes, I am Rokujo Miyuki, Miator school president and beside me is Hanazono Shizuma, the Etoile." Miyuki replied as both of them gave a slight bow. The girl was looking elsewhere, she did not hear Kurachi, her female bodyguards, talking to the two student council.

Shizuma noticed her direction and say, "That school is St. Spica's Girls Institute, they are very known for their sports." The girl heard the sentence and turned her attention to the silver beauty, their eyes make contact for the first time, she turned back and look to the side where the chapel is. "The chapel is often used by the Spica Choir, they usually practised there. The chapel is also used on special occasion too." Shizuma say as soon as saw her looked at the chapel. "I guess this place have places to explore." She spoke. 'Her voice is smooth, calm, soft and alluring as well.' Shizuma noticed and gave a gentle smile towards the girl.

Suddenly the male bodyguards bend to height level of her and whisper softly to her. Her eyes widened slightly and Shizuma noticed it. "Ahh, I forgot to introduce myself, sorry for the disrespect. My name is Aoi Nagisa, nice to meet you" She said while reaching her hand towards the both of them. Miyuki and Shizuma were both surprised of her politeness and here Miyuki thought she would be a troublemaker. 'I guess I assume way too fast.' Miyuki thought. Shizuma recovered and gently grab the younger girl delicate hand and said, "I am Hanazono Shizuma, the Etoile, I hope you will enjoy your school years, Aoi-san." And she show a gentle and warm smile towards Nagisa. Nagisa did the same greeting towards Miyuki and said, "Don't be so formal, just call me by my first name, Nagisa and please no need for honorifics, or…" "Or?" Miyuki curiously ask. "Or I will cause as much troubles so that we all have a mountain load of paper work to do." Nagisa replied with an innocent smile. 'I spoke too soon." Miyuki thought with a dreadful look on her face. While, Shizuma was laughing next to Miyuki.

"Ahem." Kouga, Nagisa male bodyguard, all turned to his direction, "Enough jokes, I would like to speak to the headmistress about admin things, so could the student councils lead the way please." He said. "You just ruined the mood Kouga-san." Nagisa said. "He's right, Admin stuff comes first before any other, how about the Etoile show Nagisa the school compound while I lead the both of you to the Headmistress office?" Miyuki suggested. Both the guards look at each other, as though speaking to one another. "Will the Etoile do any funny towards, my lady?" Kurachi asked. "What do you mean 'funny'"? Miyuki asked. "As you know this is an all-girl school, I do not wish my lady to be a part of the nonsense." Kurachi say. 'She quite straight forward.' Miyuki silently thought. "Do not worry, bodyguard-san, I won't do anything that is 'nonsense' in your dictionary, if I have done it, you can come and kill me but let me make it clear, as Etoile, my role is to protect the students and not harass them." Shizuma calmly said with a hint of seriousness. Kurachi and Kouga both look at Shizuma as though confirming her words. 'I find the contradictions in your words, Shizuma.' Miyuki silently judge. "We shall place my lady in your hands, but if you dare touch my lady in a despicable way, you will pay the price, Hanazono –Sama." Kurachi said venomously. "At least you know the person you dealing with." Shizuma said as she smirk. "Enough with the children act, we should go now." Kouga said, he turned towards Shizuma and say, "Do not forget your words as well and I wish you watch your words, Hanazono-Sama." And they walk to the Head Mistress office, led by Miyuki.

"Ohh, you are brave, no one dares to say a word let alone smirk at Kurachi when she is like that." Nagisa say while smiling. "Well, as a Hanazono I was teach to hold my own grounds." Shizuma simply reply. 'Her smile is truly cute.' Shizuma silently thought. "But, I apologise for my bodyguard behaviour, I hope you can forgive her." Nagisa say while bowing. "There's no need for an apology, I quite like people that can oppose, it make life a bit of fun, now let's us explore the school grounds, I promise not to do anything funny." Shizuma said while winking. Nagisa could only giggle. 'She truly is different from all those spoiled rich children.' Nagisa thought.

 **LOCATION—HEAD MISTRESS OFFICE**

Miyuki wasn't allowed in, so she sat outside further away from the door to give them some privacy as she waited patiently.

"She have safely reach here, Sister Mizue." Both the guard say. "Yes, she have, I will take responsibility in taking care of her, the Etoile and the school president will aid me with the task but they won't know what she actually capable of." Sister Mizue said as she is on her chair across the two bodyguards. "I won't let _them_ touch her or any of the vampires here." She said in a serious tone. Kouga say, "With your power and the secret discipline council members, I can see how this place is the safest area for young, untrained and vulnerable vampires. However, my lady is trained on how to protect herself so there won't be too much damage, but I fear _they_ will bring in someone who is stronger."

"There's no need to worry, the council vampires are all elites after all, if there's any other concern please let me know." Sister Mizue said gently. "If I may." Kurachi started. Two pairs of eyes was on her. "Hanazono Shizuma, do not let her near my lady, I can tell she will do _it_." Sister Mizue was surprised but gave a short laugh. "She can be quite the player, but the president will manage her, I know she can, I keep an eye on her if that satisfy you." Kurachi sighed in relief, "Thanked god, I have a feeling she want to taste my lady precious blood." Sister Mizue giggled at that statement. "Starting tomorrow, Nagisa will stay at the dorm, she will be with a roommate, and would she be alright with it?" she asked. "If the roommate isn't an annoying type, my lady won't mind." Kurachi answered. "I guess this will be it, I hope both of you will get back safely, have a safe flight." Sister Mizue said as she smiled.

As soon both of the bodyguards left, "I won't disappoint you, Master Aoi." Sister Mizue softly say as she stood up and turned behind to look at the big wide window, showing the two bodyguard leaving and Miyuki was by the side bowing. "Now then, I need to see how strong, Nagisa is, I guess I will see it by myself after she is fully rested, a week or so I guess." Sister Mizue said to no one in particular.

 **LOCATION—IN FRONT OF MARIA-SAMA STATUE**

"Where will our first place be?" Shizuma said to herself. "Somewhere peaceful, I guess and also tell me more about the schools I saw just now." Nagisa ask. "You quite the Oujo-sama, be patient Nagisa-chan, I explain on the way to the peaceful place." Shizuma replied as she hold out her hand.

'I remember saying no honorifics, I guess I let this slide.' Nagisa thought as she accepted Shizuma leading hand. **  
**


	3. A Quick Revelation?

**A Quick Revelation?**

"The school is quite large, I didn't expect this school to have that much facility, it probably is better than my last school." Nagisa said while smiling. "Is that a compliment or an insult, Nagisa?" Shizuma asked. "Hmmm, I guess you can take that as an insult." Nagisa answered while giving a big smile. 'Wow, what a girl.' Shizuma thought astonishingly. Shizuma giggled before clasping both of her hand on Nagisa face softly and stared at her face.

Nagisa was surprised but recovered quickly and looked up at the Etoile's face, her face was alluring while her eyes has some sought of depth in it, Nagisa thought of that before saying, "A castle!" This caught the Etoile off guard thus releasing her hand letting Nagisa free which allow Nagisa to move closer to the place she saw.

Shizuma finally recovered her 'examine', well thanks to Nagisa. She looked at the direction where the red haired girl was so excited of, "Ohhh~" Shizuma mused. "Do you want me to show you that 'place'?" She asked. "Is it a library?" Nagisa guessed. "What give you that thought, my Nagisa?" Shizuma asked while her lips form to a slight smirk. "I'm not yours, but, the answer to that question is because you have shown me the entire school complex, well almost all, and I notice there wasn't a library in Miator school compound. That's how I got into that conclusion, Etoile-sama." Nagisa said giving Shizuma a big innocent smile. 'Amazing, she's sharp, what an intelligent girl, but.' Shizuma thought before forming a frown on her face. Nagisa continued her smiled and asked, "Something wrong?" "Yes something is wrong, shall my intelligent Nagisa-chan guess?" Shizuma answered while smirking. "I don't want to waste my brain cell on an unnecessary question." Nagisa answered while shrugging her shoulders.

'So Miyuki sixth sense was right, she really is quite the girl.' Shizuma thought. She noticed the red haired girl was looking at her, she was showing a genuine curiosity as if she is reading her. Shizuma drop her thought before give an ensuring smile and said, "I show you the 'castle' and my favourite place the next day, the day is ending right now, we should return to the dorm before the curfew or else we will get Miyuki famous nagging." Shizuma said giggling. Nagisa just laughed at that statement before following the Etoile back to the dorm.

 **POV—Nagisa**

'I'm going to have a roommate huh? I really should ask for a private room.' Nagisa mused as she slowly regret about not asking for one. 'But, the dorm isn't bad, each facility is quite big, it really have space for the three schools" students to live here.' With that thought, she finally reach to her designated room. Even before entering the room, she could felt the other person on the other side of the door was staring intensely at the door. 'Curiosity, excitement, friendly, she really emitting her feeling so easily, I'm not blessed with a quiet school life.' She thought while sighing as quietly as she could. 'I return after dinner.' On that note, she left and went to explore the other parts of the dorm.

 **Location- Shizuma's room**

"No way..." Miyuki muttered as she lean on the glass window. "I guess you'll have another job to take on, Miyuki." Shizuma said while laughing hysterically on the edge of her bed. Miyuki was trying to digest what Shizuma have told her about the newly transferred student, Aoi Nagisa. "This is not why I become Student Council President for." Miyuki sighed. Shizuma continued her laughter which irritated the blue raven haired president further. "Calm yourself down, dinner is almost time you still have to say the prayer, so don't pass out from laughing too much." Miyuki said with a hint of annoyance. "Right, Right." Shizuma answered quite some time later, when Shizuma have finally calm down, she slowly said, "But there was something unique about her." "Wow, that's the most exquisitely discovery you have found." Miyuki said in a monotone but sarcastic voice. "Just how low have you thought of me?" Shizuma asked showing her serious expression. Miyuki sighed and said, "So what is that something unique about Aoi Nagisa?" "Well at the end of my tour, she was giving me a look, it as if she was reading something off from my face." Shizuma answered before laying down on her back on the bed. "That you a perverted vampire?" Miyuki gave a quick answer. "No, I hope not...wait since when have I become a pervert?!" Shizuma shouted. "You should lower your voice before the entire dorm can hear your title, but back on to the subject, what proof do you have that she is reading your mind." Miyuki question her best friend. "Well she gave me a look of curiosity when I thought of your correctly assumption, aka your sixth sense, that can mean she's not just an ordinary human." Shizuma answered it, "THAT CAN GIVE A WRONG IDEA! AND IS NOT MY SIXTH SENSE!" Miyuki shouted at Shizuma. "Ow…my poor ear, how could you abuse my ear where I have hear a number of girls beautiful voices." Shizuma answered while giving a sad puppy look. "When do you want to schedule your funeral, Hanazono-sama?" Miyuki simply asked. "Never mind about it, I regret my words Miyuki!" Shizuma deeply apologized. Sighed was only Miyuki could do.

"If your suspicion is right, then linking to her two body guards' behaviour then…" Miyuki mused. "She maybe the same as us or another species of creatures we have had to see in this school or the other two." Shizuma said. "Yes, you're right but other than her being, her attitude is another thing I'm concern, she really is an angel and a devil." Miyuki said in frustration as she compare the attitude of Nagisa today and yesterday. Shizuma gave a short laugh before standing up from her bed and finally said, "We can think about this next time, we should head to the dinner room before we are late, the students might think of that reason if they saw us both being late" she finished with a mischievous wink. "Please, don't link me to your sexual desires." Miyuki said.

 **Location—Dinner room**

"Look like the president of Miator and Etoile-sama have entered the dinner room." Tamao said. "This is bad, Nagisa-san is late, she's going to be in deep trouble if both of them find out, oh and Tamao you did say she didn't stop by the room yet, isn't that right?" Chihaya asked sounding quite worried. Tamao just nodded. "Cheer up Tamao, I'm sure she be on time, dinner will only start in 10 minutes, she would be walking to here right now." Noriko said. "I heard she got a tour from Etoile herself, I doubt she will get lost." Chihaya said, after noticing Tamao wasn't getting any better.

"What, she got a tour from her?" Tamao asked, shocked from what Chihaya just said. "Uh-Hm, so there's no reason to be worry she be here anytime soon." Chihaya said while smiling, Tamao just gave a convincing smile but in her heart she was disappointed and sadden.

 **10 minutes past~**

'SHE HAVE NOT REACHED HERE YET!' the same thought ran through the three of them.

Shizuma and Miyuki was aware of the situation, their advantage of far range hearing enable them to it. "Seriously, first day of school and she's giving such a headache." Miyuki said, as she gave a heavy sighed. "Shall I look for her?" Shizuma asked. "Please don't worsen the situation any more than it already have." Miyuki answered, before she could asked the other council members to look for the missing transfer student, Shizuma cut her off by saying, "Don't worry Miyuki, I won't do anything to her, and, you should know what's the duty of being Etoile, the safety of a student is important. My capabilities allow me to search for her instead of having to launch a search patrol. That can scare the other student here, as well as we have to hear Toumori's bickering, I'm sure you don't want to hear anymore of her voice, you can ask Mizuho to lead the praying. I be back when I find her." Shizuma finished her stand before taking off from the shadow. 'Seriously, that girl is not just an ordinary one.' Miyuki thought before telling Mizuho to lead the praying. The member of the council quietly did what Shizuma asked and act as if nothing has happen to the rest of the students.

 **LOCATION—Strawberry Dorm, one of the corridors  
POV—Shizuma**

'Now that I have come this far, what does she smell like?" I wondered _. As her hair naturally flow along with the wind, a scent could be smelt. A flower, a Sakura?_

A Sakura petal appear at my eye level, more Sakura petals begun to appear, the motion of which it have fallen seems like it have come down from above but above me is the ceiling. 'Impossible.' I thought. And that is when the thousands of Sakura petals just disappear as if I was in a dream or some sought of a different reality.

I'm getting a bit side track, concentrate on the smell you have been trained to do this, Hanazono Shizuma. As I open my eyes, I could see the thread showing me the way to her. I quickly followed the scent, with the speed of mine, I reached in no time, and she was outside at the mini shelter, located at the middle of the strawberry shaped dorm surround with the beauty of nature. She was sleeping at the only seat of the shelter.

'What a cute sleeping face.' I thought as I squatted down at the side subconsciously reached out my hand as I gently and softly stroke her hair. 'Smooth' I thought. I quickly snapped out of it as my mind reminded me of the words I told Miyuki. 'Damn it.' I thought.

'You really have a lot of words to say in your mind.' As she clasped her hand on my cheeks.

I was shocked by her words and her sudden action. "What did you just say?"

"You have a lot of words in your mind." She repeat. I widened my eyes.

"Just who you truly are, Aoi Nagisa?"

The answer she gave was, "You can ask the headmistress about the matter, but I don't think she would."

It did nothing but raises much more question.


End file.
